Dusk and Summer
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: Modern AU. A struggling artist Katniss goes in a deal with retired actor Haymitch Abrernathy who gives her a role in a major film and a chance to act with new teenage sensation Peeta Mellerk. The producer shows their on screen romance to off screen, to make the film superhit. They play their roles in the camreas but it has much effect on these two young hearts. Real or not real?
1. What I need is money

**Dusk and Summer**

By- An Unknown Foreign Beauty

Chapter 1- What I need is money

It is the second time when she wakes up from a bad dream. Her fingers stretch out seeking for Prim's warmth, and finding her sleeping form beside her. Assured she prop herself up on one elbow. The street light pouring from the glass window beside her, gives her enough light to see her. Her little sister Prim is curled up on her side, cocooned against her body. In sleep she looks like a normal kid, which she was two years ago. Her shrunken cheeks look a bit fuller, and her bony frame still holds the life, for which she is fighting for. Her eyes are moving beneath her closed lids. Probably she is having a bad dream like her. Of course she does.

Sighing, Katniss Everdreen sits up on the bed, looks at Prim's bald head, which was once full of bright golden hair. She blinks, trying to realize the truth of her baby sister fighting the battle with cancer. She doesn't know how long she can keep fighting or how long she can support her.

Because she has lost her last job yesterday morning.

Quietly she slips out of the bed, careful not waking Prim. She slips the dressing gown on her shoulder, and moves near the window. It is almost dawn, and the city is getting ready for another busy day. From the twenty-fifth floor, she can spot one or two people in the road, getting ready for their work. She looks at her own reflection on the glass of the window, and the dark circles that line her eyes. Her grey eyes which were once painted with smolder are now dull and hollow. Her braid lays half done on her shoulder, and she doesn't care to braid it anymore. All she knows she has to do something to get money and keep her sister alive. But after losing the job, she actually doesn't know how to do this.

There is a tap at the door of the storage closet of the flat that she is sharing with the Howthorne family. This family rents the storage closet to Katniss when she decides to move in to the city after her mother's sudden admission to the mental asylum. She is still grateful for it. Truthfully, she can't even live up to this day, if not Gale Howthrone, the eldest son of the house, managed a job for her in his shop. Katniss fists a bundle of tissues to wipe away the tears at the corner of her eyes. "Come in," she calls, her voice muffled behind the tissues.

Gale pokes his head from behind the door; he is already dressed for the shop. His gray eyes flickers down the length of her body before he scowls. "Catnip, you're not ready?" he says at her broken face. "It's almost time."

Katniss drops her ball of tissue in a trashcan and raises her grey eyes to him, "You know the reason well, Gale." Her voice is as cold as ice, "And you were there…"

"Well, well…" Gale raises his hands in surrender, "I know it very well. Besides…" His eyes give a hint of smile, "We share the same fate."

Puzzled, Katniss runs her eyes down to his length, and his job uniform, "But you're still wearing the uniform…"

"It's just eyewash." Gale shakes his head, a sarcastic smirk lingers to his lips, "Actually I don't want to make my family worried."

Katniss watches him for a few moments, and licks her lips. Gale is the only earning member in the family. His mother and his five siblings are still dependent on his earning. She glances at Prim's sleeping form, and then moves her eyes to Gale, "But how?"

"After you storm out from the shop, I tried to stand up for you." He smiles lightly, "I tried to tell the manager that you can't steal the cash. But he is a thick headed man."

"It was a conspiracy." Katniss nodes, as Gale spreads out the bread he has brought for Prim. "Mother sent it for her." He settles the plate down while Katniss peeps inside the refrigerator. It is empty. Gale follows her, but continues pretending that he hasn't noticed.

"I guess, Prim doesn't know either." He leans against the wall watching the sick girl sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"No," Letting a sigh to escape, Katniss closes the refrigerator and turns to find Gale, "I wonder how I'll tell her."

"You don't have to." Gale replies quietly, taking her hand, "Just give her eyewash as I do."

It isn't the best idea, but looking at Prim's peaceful sleeping face Katniss decides to obey him. He can be her brother, she thinks. With the same grey eyes, dark hair and olive skin. But still there is something about him, she doesn't know. They support each other in hard times, like this one. She knows it after living with him for so many years. She always admires him for this quality.

Quietly she dresses up in her job uniform. And it gives Katniss the satisfaction that she hasn't face Prim with the harsh reality. Then she arranges all the foods on the table for Prim, and leaves a note on the fridge. Then she opens the door, and slips into the roads of the city with Gale.

The city isn't as merciful as it looks from outside. Finding a job is the hardest work in this place. So, at the end of the day, Katniss finds herself standing in front of a bar, watching the people dancing and eating inside. The sight of the foods makes her stomach growl, and subconsciously she licks her lips. She just forgets how hungry she is.

"Hungry, Catnip?" A voice says from behind. Katniss startles to find Gale standing behind her, with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Hmm…" she turns her eyes away from him, and continues staring at the people eating inside. "I just guess how lucky they are to have so much money!"

"And they also know how to waste it." Gale lets out a laugh, pointing at a blonde haired man, holding five bottles in the crook of his elbow at once. He is growling with the waiter about something. "When we don't have single money to buy a loaf of bread, he just drinks them away."

"Yes," Katniss sees the man opening a bottle of champagne, and taking a sip from it. The memories of the Christmas party she had long ago, when her father brought two bottles of champagne to their home, flashes across her mind. And also milkshake. Prim loves milkshake. She forgets how it actually tastes.

"What a wastage!" She sighs watching the man begging for another. But this time she finds the blonde man arguing on something with the waiter. She narrows her eyes, trying to realize the fact, and then she notices the blonde man's empty wallet on the table.

So he is running out of money.

Suddenly she feels a surge of savage happiness to see another person in the same condition like herself, but then something disturbs her thoughts. The waiter who is arguing with the blonde man, grabs his collar, and lands his sturdy fist on his jaw, knocking the drunken man off his chair. The glass in his hand shatters, sending the blood red liquor running on the floor.

She is supposed to be happy to see another filthy rich man turning into a bottomless pit. But somehow it reminds her of her own past, when she was thrown out of a food shop, because she was out of money.

The waiter drags the man to the door, and kicks his bottom. The drunken man rolls to the street like a rag doll right at her feet.

"Filthy bottomless pit." The waiter throws a disgusted look at the man, and Katniss standing behind him.

Once again, she remembers Prim's helpless look when the waiter snatches the food out of her hand. She remembers her tears. When the waiter turns back to kick the drunken man again, she retrieves a knife from her pocket and throws at the waiter, missing his throat for an inch. She braces herself to deflect his hit, but it doesn't come. Because the drunken man somehow manages to get on his feet and punches the waiter, knocking him to the ground.

Two more waiters appear behind them, one to help their fallen colleague; another is ready to punch the drunken man. People peer though the glass windows to enjoy the impending fight. Before he can land his fist on the drunken man, Gale punches the waiter down.

"Come," He says, taking Katniss's hand. The hell breaks loose. Katniss obeys Gale, and follows him, without worrying about the drunken man. Few more people in waiter's uniforms appear from the bar, pointing at them. Gale takes a glance of their followers and leads Katniss forward. "Wait here." He shoves her in the alley, and he takes a different way. Katniss watches him disappearing inside a trashcan. And soon their followers appears, completely puzzled with their sudden disappearance. Katniss holds her breath, and sees them taking a different path.

She waits in the darkness for a while, thinking about their followers to return. But no, they don't. Letting a sigh to escape, she looks at the trashcan. She must get Gale out of it, before he smells horrible. Cautiously she turns, only to find the man for whom she got into trouble a moment ago.

"Very impressive." The drunken man steps forward, taking a sip from the liquor bottle which he has managed to steal in this commotion. "You're really a piece of work." His expression is very much sober.

"You.." Katniss approaches him carefully, with a pure disgust in her face. Her expression brings a small smile to his lips. Katniss can't decide whether it from joy or disgust. "You don't seem very happy to meet me."

She can't even read this man. A moment ago he was only a drunken jerk, and now he is speaking like he is someone important. And his words are biting. Katniss swallows her confusion. Whatever he is, she doesn't care. She lifts her chin, and look into his eyes, "There is no reason to be happy to see a rich man turning into a bottomless pit."

"I can see that in your eyes girl." He licks his lips and takes another sip from his bottle, "And I must say I'm not happy to meet you either."

Katniss frowns. Anger begins to creep up inside her, but looking into his clear blue eyes, she decides to swallow her temper. "May I know the reason?"

"No one is happy to meet the hungry eyes watching me while I eat."

Her cheeks flush, but she decides not to let it show. But the man continues, ignoring her angry expressions, "Although my money is running out, but I don't like to be in debt in some petite girl like you."

Katniss stops herself from attacking the man. "What do you mean?" Instead she lets her works flow through her gritted teeth, "If you think I'm here to beg money from you, and then you're wrong. I may lost my job, or have a sister fighting with cancer, but that doesn't make me to beg money from a man like you, who waste them in unnecessary things. The money you've spent for your liquor in one month can prolong my sister's life for another."

He licks his lips, his gray eyes flickering with the same stubborn flame that Katniss' holds. He seems to consider her words and then shakes his head as if he is just coming to the answer for the first time.

"Is that me or my liquor you hate, sweetheart?" His lips curl with a smirk.

Again he is acting very confusing. She can't hate this man either, but she also can't like his words.

"Don't know." She nods dumbly.

"You should be more specific next time," he grunts before taking another swig from his bottle.

Her brow arches curiously. "Next time?"

"No," he says quickly. "Don't get any ideas." He lifts up a warning finger to properly deliver his point. "In fact I don't even want to know what you want. Just wanted to let you know: I want to repay you."

"How?" Katniss looks at him, completely puzzled. But the man throws a card toward her, and turns to leave. "If you ever interested to find a new job, then call me in the number below. I assure you you'll get what you need."

"Catnip," Katniss startles as Gale speaks behind her "Ignore him. That drunken jerk." Katniss turns to find Gale appearing from his hiding place. He really smells horrible. Noticing her surprised gaze, Gale looks at her, and nods, "And of course, I owe him the a soap too."

"Hmm.." Katniss agrees. He really needs a good shower. But then the visiting card lying on the road catches her eyes. She picks it up and the name on the card holds her attention.

_Haymitch Abernathy. _

When they return home, everyone has finished their dinner. Gale gives his mother a story about dirty dishes and rotten foods in their shop which makes Vic and Posy giggle, and Hazelle frowning. But ignoring their reactions, Gale retires to the bathroom and Katniss to her room. Prim is flipping through the television channels when she enters. Her face lights up when she sees her.

"How was your day, Katniss?" Prim puts the remote down.

She looks healthier today, after her fifth chemo. And another date has been scheduled within 21 days. Despite her bald head, and bony frame, Prim's smile still contains the same heavenly charm. Katniss knows her life is short; the chemo can keep her alive for few more years. Katniss is a realist, not a dreamer. But when it comes to Prim, she can do anything. But to continue the next chemo schedule, she must win a lottery.

"Tiring." Katniss replies, throwing her leather jacket on the sofa. It is met with a hiss. She pushes aside the leather jacket and the bundle of blankets until she is met with a pair of round yellow eyes focused on her with a challenging glare.

"Please." Prim pleads, gathering Buttercup in her arms. Katniss frowns, and gets another hiss from the orange cat. Prim hushes him, and glares at Katniss. Katniss sighs. This feline surely knows how to gain Prim's affection.

"You surely know, we can't afford pets, Prim." Katniss says before retiring into the bathroom.

"I'll look after him, I swear. You won't even notice he's here!" Prim clasps her hands beneath her chin and her round blue eyes glaze with threatening tears. In an instant she looks like a child again.

Katniss tries to keep her expression hard, but her face immediately falls. "Fine," she groans, disappearing into the bathroom. Prim continues watching the television and when she comes out from the bathroom, she finds her engaged into some kind of fighting movie in the movie channel. She recognizes the hero in an instant- Haymitch Abernathy.

"Isn't he amazing?" Prim continues staring at the screen in which Haymitch is now smashing the villains. "I wish I can meet him."

"You won't like him now." Katniss replies while toweling her hair, "After his retirement, he turns into some kind of drunken jerk."

"How did you know?" Prim turns her surprised gaze at her older sister, "Katniss, have you met him?"

"Unfortunately yes." Katniss rolls her eyes, smiling at her sister's admiration for the old action hero, "And he was kicked out from a bar because he couldn't pay his bills."

"I don't believe it." Prim exclaims, turning her eyes to the television screen, "He is so.."

"If we're there in time, he'll be behind the bars by now." Katniss grins, taking the remote from Prim's hands, changing the channel, "This is the reality, little duck."

Prim hardly hears her words. She blinks for a while and then hugs Katniss, "Oh, Katniss, you're so brave. May be he offers you a role in his next film. I heard he is hunting for a new face for his next film."

All he offers an old visiting card, Katniss thinks, but she doesn't say it aloud. "He gave his phone number."

Prim looks disappointed, but she smiles hopefully, "But at least you met him. It's so amazing. I wish I could get his autograph. Can I talk with him, Katniss? You told he gave you his phone number."

Katniss isn't really interested to increase her telephone bills in talking with some jerk like Haymitch. But looking at Prim's big blue pleading eyes, she hands her the phone, and the visiting card. "Here is his number." She warns, "But don't waste too much time in talking with him."  
"I won't." Prim squeals, placing a big kiss on Katniss's cheek. She smiles at her happy face while she is dialing his number.

While Prim excitedly talks with Haymitch over the telephone, Katniss is flipping through the channels. All of them are airing boring movies, same old celebrity gossips and something about the newest teenage movie sensation, Peeta Mellerk. They are talking about an upcoming movie named "The Hunger Games." Peeta Mellerk is starring the leading male character. Katniss hasn't a slightest interest in them, so she flips to the next channel.

"Katniss," Her concentration is broken with Prim's enthusiastic squeal. She turns to find her sister bouncing with joy, while talking over the telephone.

"What's up, little duck?" She turns the television off. Prim is still smiling, and hands her the telephone. "Oh, Katniss, Mr. Abernathy wants to tell you something."

Katniss looks at the telephone disgustedly. She has not the slightest interest to talk with the pathetic man again. But looking at Prim's eager face, she takes the receiver, "Hello."

"You've a wonderful sister, Miss Everdreen." Haymitch chuckles from the other side, "It's good to know that I still have fans."

"Prim likes everything." Katniss replies icily, she has no intention to make more bills talking with this man. "Anyways, thank you."

In the answer she hears a sarcastic laugh from the other side. Katniss can't stand it anymore. When she is about to put down the receiver, she hears Haymitch's voice from the other side, "You need money, don't you sweetheart?"

The single question strikes her into immobility. Wide eyed, she gazes at the receiver, and after a long moment she whispers, "Yes. But I guess you've nothing to do with that."

In the answer Haymitch falls silent. Katniss guesses that he has passed into his drunken stupor for a while. But after a few moments when he speaks, his voice sounds fully sober, "What if I offer you a deal, sweetheart? To make money?"

Katniss feels her breath catch at his intensity. A new ray of hope flickers in her mind. "What is it?"

"I'm going to put you in an audition, for a film called The Hunger Games." Haymitch's voice sounds light, "You bring me fame, and I'll find the sponsors to bear all the cost of your sister's treatment."

Katniss's breathe catches in her throat. Sponsors will bear the whole cost of Prim's treatment! Oh, my God. That means Prim will live.

"Agreed." She whispers, clutching the receiver tightly now, "Tell me what I must do."

"Are you sure you can handle the spotlight, sweetheart?" He asks back. His mood shifts quickly.

Her footing seems to shift and she is overcompensated by standing stiffly, her hands trembling. "I'm not afraid," she says tightly.

"Fine," Haymitch says from the other side. "Then pack up. We're leaving for LA in the morning."

**Plz, Plz, Plz REVIEW. They'll help me to write more. Every reviews will be treasured forever. And they'll bring faster updates too.**

**It's and AU, and mostly follows the first book. But wait it is set in our world. Next chapter will be in Peeta's POV.**

**Consider my errors. English isn't my first language.**


	2. Behind the silver screen

**Dusk and Summer**

_By- An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 2- Behind the silver screen

The buzz in the street is like the humming of flies. Photographers stand massed behind barriers patrolled by security guards, their long-snouted cameras poised. Behind the paparazzi there are journalists from various countries are talking in foreign languages, while soundmen with head phone hover. The whisperings suddenly stops as a black limousine stops in front of the large, heavily guarded gate of the Mellerk house. The famous actor Peeta Mellerk steps out, tossing his key to his valet waiting in the car, and holds out his hand to his co-star the glamorous Glimmer Stone. The blonde step out of the car, climbing on her dangerously high heels, takes the hand of Actor Mellerk.

Immediately they are assaulted by a chorus of shutter clicks and blinding lights. It is late in the evening and the sun has long set, but suddenly it is brighter than day and Peeta can only see white. He lifts a hand to shield his eyes and bows his head as he tries to locate the sidewalk through the flashes of light that reflects like glitter off the hood of his car.

"So Peeta," A man behind a large video camera shouts, "Tell me why you're cut off from the movie? Did you know it before?"

He chuckles and runs his hand through his ashy blonde curls, looking at his companion, "Who knows?" his lips twist with mirth, "I'm not a fortune teller."

A huge laughter rises in the crowd, while comments continue passing. It is definitely the biggest failure in his short career, since he refused to act in some intimate scenes. It took him a lot of courage to do that, especially when his costar was someone like Clove Turner.

"So, People say it is because you refused to play some intimate scenes." Another voice calls from the crowd, "What do you think about it?"

"I thought it was not necessary for the story." He looks at the girl in his arms, who is smiling at the cameras, although her smile seems forceful, "The film didn't need it. So, they found who can do those scenes. So Finnick Odiar got it."

"But many of your fans were expecting you in grown-up roles now." The journalist questions, "Isn't it a bad impression on your carrier? We heard that you had a bad argument Finnick Odiar?"

"It's not true." Peeta replies, feeling uncomfortable. "Finnick is my best friend, you all knew it."

"We still have a good relationship with him" Glimmer says, batting her eyelashes seductively to the lenses. Peeta notes the low neck of her t-shirt is showing much of her cleavage, and her eyes are strangely vacant. Her hands are rested dangerously on his hips, and it really makes him to feel uncomfortable. Many flashes light up again, catching the exclusive footage of Glimmer Stone's glamorous body. This girl likes publicity.

"But we see both of you together a lot." Blue haired paparazzi shout among the crowd, "There is a rumor that you turned down the movie because Miss Stone wasn't casted there? Is it true, Peeta?"

"Peeta cares for me a lot.…". Glimmer shouts at the crowd, turning her head to kiss Peeta full on mouth, once again Peeta notices her dilated pupils."I'd not mind if he wants to fuc...". Peeta quickly grips her hand tightly; cutting off her uncensored comments and yanks her back to him. Passing through the main door, Peeta waits for it to shut behind him, effectively blocking out the crowd of photographers. He holds Glimmer at an arm's length and inspects her carefully. Her face is still wearing the smug smile. "Are you all right?" He asks.

"Oh, of course." She settles down into the huge plush sofa in the middle of the living room, still wearing the smug smile. "Don't worry. I just wanted to give you some free publicity. Come on sit." She pats the sofa beside her. Peeta obeys still inspecting her carefully. Her heavily lidded eyes hint tears in them. Her cheeks are still puffy, and her heavily make-uped arms are showing a faint hint of injection marks. Peeta sits beside her, his body sinks in the warmth of the sofa, while he takes Glimmer's hands, tracing the injection marks hidden behind the heavy layers of makeup. "Glimmer, how many?"

Glimmer hesitantly looks at her exposed skin of her arms, and then quickly frees them from Peeta's grip. She retrieves a mirror and a small makeup box from her handbag, and begins inspecting herself for no reason.

"How many Glimmer?" Peeta asks again, his voice is still firm. When Glimmer doesn't make any move to answer, he quickly grips her hand, and takes away the mirror she is holding.

"Why do you care?" Finally Glimmer lifts her beautiful blue eyes, and Peeta thinks he sees a drop of tear at a corner, "I'm no one to you, Peeta."

Peeta knows Glimmer has a crush on him, and she is looking for a breakthrough in her carrier too. After so many flops she really needed it. But unfortunately she wasn't casted as usual. Peeta moves closer to her and takes her hand forcefully, "But you can't take drugs forever to forget your failure."

"Oh, really." Glimmer looks intensely to his hand entwining hers, and then raises her eyes to look into his clear blue ones, "Then how can I forget my pain, Peeta? Can you tell me?"

He frowns. When she puts it that way, it does sound a little silly. He lifts his face to look at the face of the broken girl sitting before him and absently looks at the magazines on the side table "So what do you want to do this weekend?" He asks, changing the subject. "We could go to the beach or maybe go shopping. We haven't done that in a while."

Glimmer turns her attention to her companion and lifts her right hand, running her long nails coated with silver nail polish against his bottom lip as she contemplates his suggestions. "Let's set fire to the studio and go dancing." she decides in an eerily calm tone.

"Okay," he says drawing the final syllable past its normal phonetic interpretation. "Let's add that one to the short list."

"And then watch a movie in your living room.." She leans closer, much closer that Peeta can feel her hot breath against his cheeks, "And then to your bed…"

Suddenly without warning her hands grips his collar, pulling him closer and Peeta can see every drops of tears lingering to her long curved eyelashes. "May be a sun bath in the beach…" Her voice is intense, and her lips are almost touching his…

But she is wrong. Before her lips can touch his, Peeta grips her shoulder and holds her at his arm's length, jerking her away from his lips, "Glimmer, don't.." He whispers, looking straight into her blue eyes, pleadingly, "Don't. You're like my sister always. I can't do this with you." Disheartened, Glimmer looks at Peeta's hand on her shoulders, and then softly brushes them away, "I knew it, Peeta. You can't do this."

"I'm sorry." Peeta gives her a guilty look, as she sinks in a sofa beside him, her eyes are still teary. Her voice becomes heavy, and Peeta moves close to her, wrapping his arms around hers, Glimmer rests her head on his shoulder, and Peeta cradles her head in his, patting her back gently. He holds her, as her tears makes their way down her cheeks, then to his shoulder, leaving his shirt soaked. Sometimes Peeta really feels very bad for her. Everyone in this industry uses her, her body, her beauty. When they get bored with her body, then they throw her away, without looking at this girl's heart. The famous ones always get lead roles, while someone new like Glimmer remains unnoticed always. He wishes he can change it, but unfortunately it is not in his hands.

"You're a good boy Peeta." Glimmer smiles somberly, pushing away some stray hair from his guilty face, "I wish everyone in the industry is like you. But unfortunately they are not."

"You're good too, Glimmer." He smiles back, wiping away the tears from her face, "You just need another try. I know next time you'll be successful."

"You see good in everything." Glimmer says, finally settling down to her sofa. She opens her handbag and retrieves another syringe. Peeta lets out a heavy sigh and leans across the table to speak with discretion, scooping her small hands within his in the process. "Don't." He says, taking away the syringe from her hand "Not more." His voice is stern, almost like her father.

"Alright." She shrugs, "Not more today.

"I would prefer no more ever," he says hopelessly. "You don't look well."

"I feel well," she says and reaches for her water glass to press against her forehead with a content sigh. She really needs a breakthrough, Peeta thinks. He can't see her falling apart like that. Her face looks distorted through the glass, Peeta reaches for her hand and says, "You can sign up for the next movie of Panem studio."

Glimmer only raises her eyebrows in response, but says nothing.

"Seneca Crane is directing it." He continues, "They are holding an open audition for the lead female. They are searching for a new face."

"Still Clove will get the role." Glimmer finally let out a laugh, and the lack of life in it, shocks Peeta, "Mister Snow is still the producer. Clove sleeps with him."

"But the whole audition will be aired on television live." Peeta persists, "There is no chance of partiality, I assure you. Please, Glimmer, don't lose hope." He takes her hand, presses it gently, "I worry about you."

"You really shouldn't," she says, lifting one of her tiny shoulders into a shrug. "You don't have to take care of me. You can do nothing for me. I'm a loser, Peeta."

"But at least you can try." He says, "May be it's not the same always."

Glimmer gazes at Peeta's hand which is still holding hers. She lowers her head and kisses it softly, leaving the mark of her painted lips, "You have a nice heart. You do deserve better. You must find someone who can fulfill your expectation."

"But…" Peeta tries to protest, but he stops at the mid sentence. Glimmer gets up from her sofa, and turns to leave. "You know it is true. The audition is nothing but eyewash."

When Glimmer leaves, Peeta leans against the back of the plush sofa, in which he is sitting. He can't leave, because he has already signed the contact with the studio on the movie "The hunger games". The shooting will start just after the audition process finishes. Or just like he is said. Slowly he takes the remote and turns on the television. Every channel is airing the live audition for The Hunger Games. The judges sits in their chairs behind the desk, their lips are pressed together. He can recognize one with very much pink hair- Effie Tinket, Seneca Crane's wife. When every contestant enters they are given a certain part to act. Peeta is really surprised to see none of them are selected, despite a few of them played their part very nicely. A girl named Rue plays really well, but is eliminated, so it happens to Cecilia and Madge.

_The audition is nothing but eyewash._ Every part of his brain knows it is true. Rumors spread like wildfire when producer Snow casted Clove Turner in his successive ten films. Surely, Clove is not a good actress, even Clove herself knows it, but her secret affair with Snow lets her to play all the lead roles in all the films from Panem Studio. Peeta signed five years contact with this studio, and is forced to act with this horrible actress, who uses her glamorous body to overcome her poor acting. So this time he turns down the offer, only to be in a bad relationship with the producer. But this time he assured him to find a better actress for his next film.

Peeta's gazes lazily at the television screen, watching the contestants being eliminated one after one. When he almost gives up hope anyone to be selected, a girl in pale blue T-shirt and old faded jeans steps into the audition room. Her braid lies on her shoulder loosely, and when the camera focuses on her face, he sees the penetrating look in her confident grey eyes.

Peeta thinks his heart stops for a second when the host Caser Flickerman announces her name.

Katniss Everdreen.

**REVIEW? FAVES? FOLLOWS? Plz plz plz…I love them a lot. It is also a way to get sooner updates. I really do love getting responses. Consider my errors. English isn't my first language.**

**if you have any plot bunnies, don't forget to tell me. If I use them, I'll credit you. **

**And before leaving this page, leave your thoughts in the review box below, if you love it more Fave or Follow it.**


	3. Doorway

**Dusk and Summer**

By-An Unknown Foreign Beauty

Chapter 3- Doorway

The rules of the audition are simple- the whole country is divided into twelve geographic regions, and auditions are held in each region. Twelve contestants from each region are selected to attend the final audition in Los Angeles. After five days of preparation, each contestant has to face the final judges who will determine the final cast for the lead female.

Every contestant is supplied with a certain script, who she must act on the audition day. Katniss has gone through her piece several times, but she thinks she just can't grasp it. Haymitch's presence has caused much excitement among the contestants; even she has heard the rumors of herself being in the favor of the judges. Few of them give her suspicious looks, and she can tell that none of her competitors are happy with her presence.

Katniss sits like a lady, as Haymitch told her. People may think that the once famous actor has trained her well, but she knows the truth. While she is struggling hard to grasp her part, Haymitch sleeps in the couch, cradling a liquor bottle in the crook of his elbow.

Katniss can't yet absorb this experience. She doesn't know a thing about acting. A few times she had acted in school plays before her father's death, who dreamt to make her an actress one day. But after his death, her life turned upside down so horribly; she got so much busy with life, and Prim's treatment, that she wonder if she can do that again. But there is no time to show weakness. She has challenged the old man. She has to get this chance to get sponsors.

For Prim's treatment…she can even participate in this stupid audition….

Every interview lasts for only three minutes. Then a buzzer goes off and next contestant is up. Caser Flickerman, the host really does his best to bring up the best from the each contestant. He is friendly, cuts lame jokes when a contestant becomes nervous, and makes the girl to act the part of her script.

1, 2, 3, 4….none of the contestants can live up to the judge's expectation. When the fifth contestant comes out, the cigarette in her right hand is still burning.

"I know I'll have no luck." The red haired girl drops beside her in the plush sofa, letting the smoke of her cigarette flow through her nose, as they both watches the girl with the serial number six returning from the audition room, crying. Obviously she is eliminated.

"What makes you to think like that?" Katniss asks, realizing the girl's face bears a strange resemblance with fox.

"No famous backup." She waves her hand disappointedly, "I wonder how I came this long!"

"What makes you to think this way?" Katniss is curious as number seven returns with a grim face.

"It is the reality." Foxface nods, and then turns to see Katniss, "But you're different. You have Abernathy. I wish I could be so lucky like you."

Once again this comment makes her to feel uneasy. Not only Foxface, but also the rest of the audition crew have high hope on her (in that genuinely warm Hollywood way, that is not at all genuine and not at all warm,) which causes her rivals to be jealous on her. Katniss feels guilty because she doesn't even want to be in the stupid audition. But no one actually knows in which she is going through. She gazes blankly at the audition script. She actually rots in it. When the number eight is called, Katniss feels she must practice her part again.

"Katniss Everdreen!" Her stomach flips when her name is announced. Another girl comes out crying. The more and more time passes, Katniss is growing more and more nervous. The way the audition is going on, she can never expect to be selected. She doesn't know a thing about acting, and she doesn't have any idea how to act in front of the cameras. She wonders why on earth she enters in such kind of deal. So she let out a simple "Oh" to escape from her mouth, as she enters into the audition room. There is a bustle of people carrying props and camera equipment up and down the corridor of conference rooms. Katniss tries not to get overwhelmed by the flood of faces as they race by, not paying any attention to her or regarding her if she is in their path.

The audition room is filled with banners and posters of the movie and the colors are so vibrating that almost gives her headache. In the middle, there is Caser Flickerman, the host and the three judges sit in the table. Katniss steps in the small stage, where Caser welcomes her warmly. She swallows her nerves, and looks around her. There is Cressida Brown, the famous photographer is ready with her camera poised high, and in her left, Pollux Brown, her twin is busy with the sound recording system. One of the stage boys ties a tiny microphone in the collar of her shirt, and the camera begins rolling. Katniss wipes her sweaty hand in the back of her jeans, and faces the three keepers of her fate. First there is Seneca Crane, the famous director, easily distinguishable with dark hair and fire shaped beard. Beside him, there is his wife Effie Tinket in her trademark bright pink appearence, and lastly there is Johanna Manson, the sweet looking young girl, playing one of the lead roles in "The Hunger games."

"So Katniss, do you know the role you're playing?" Caser tries to ease her when he finds her standing rigidly in front of the cameras. "Do you know in which character you must act?"

What does he say? What does he say? Katniss stares blankly at the cameras, as if his words make no sense. Her mouth feels like a desert, she desperately moves her eyes over the judges, and racks her brain for answer. She must be honest, as Haymitch said her once. He told her this is the first step to absorb the character she will play. But her throat feels so dry that she can't even move her lips.

She remains silent.

The audience laughs, and Caser joins in too. "We all know what character you're going to play/ But can you play the certain part of the script?"

She knows that well. She stares blankly at the papers in her hand, then to the cameras. She feels like she has forgotten how to read. Reading her blank expression, Johanna Manson speaks, "I guess, you can read, Miss Everdreen." Her voice is pouring acid, "If you can't then let me give you some clue. What you'll say if your little sister reaped away from you? Will you sit back and watch like this way, Miss Everdreen.

Katniss blinks, trying to imagine Prim is lying in her deathbed, the end of her blue shirt forming a ducktail behind her back, and her tiny hands are stretched forward to hold Katniss…

And suddenly she feels the way she should do, trying to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as the thoughts bounces in her skull.

"Prim!" A strangled cry comes out from her throat, as she tries to shove her way through the imaginary crowd.

"_I volunteer_…" suddenly she spurts out the line from her script. She is breathless. She reaches forward to grasp the arm of her co-actress. Tears well up from her grey eyes as she cries out, "_I volunteer as a tribute."_

There is confusion for a moment in the room, and then suddenly three of the judges burst out in applause. "Well done, Miss Everdreen." Katniss suddenly finds herself standing among the judges; all of them are hugging her, with tears in their eyes. "Well done."

For the first time Katniss feel herself soaring high with pride.

Returning from the audition room, Katniss heads to the lobby where Haymitch is supposed to wait for her after the audition. The production has reserved the hotel waiting room for the mentors, and escorts of the contestants. The backdrops are decorated with the posters of" The Hunger Games". Katniss watches the posters carefully, the dazzling colors of the poster is giving her headache. So she turns her eyes away from the posters and moves near the reception table, where a sexy looking receptionist in scanty clothes is talking over the telephone. Katniss is relieved that it is the same woman who has checked them in separately and has been assisting her all morning in her quest, since she knows full well that Katniss had no right into Haymitch's room.

"May I help you?" The woman puts down the receiver and asks.

"Haymitch Abernathy." Katniss replies in a low voice, when the woman gives her a curious look, she decides to add, "I want to inform him that my audition is over."

"Well," The receptionist seems to be touched by her nervousness, "He is in the table number twelve. And…" She hangs for a moment. Katniss fears that she may hand her down a huge bill bearing the cost of his liquors, since he has probably run out the production's budget. But she quickly raises her eyes from the guest list, and smiles, "Well, he is still there."

After a short elevator ride, she stops near the coffee machine, then turns to the left. She scans the room for a while, but it doesn't take long to find him. The strong stench of liquor coming from the corner of the room, leads her to the man she is searching. The table in front of him looks like a mini bar with the bottles of various kinds, and few more are held in the crook of his elbow. And she is surprised to see a beautiful brunette girl in his free arm. She is wearing a glittering red dress, with precious red stones twinkling in the bright fluorescent light. They both are turn when she steps forward and clears her throat very loudly. Haymitch jolts in response and scrambles to his feet, failing on the first several attempts and settling with a sitting position.

"What are you doing here?" He says incoherently, "I thought you're in audition."

The girl in his arms gives her an annoyed glare, but Katniss ignores her and settles in the middle of them, turning her face at Haymitch innocently, "I just wanted inform that my audition is over."

"Oh!" He says, taking another gulp from his bottle, his face is carefully expressionless "Clove is here to meet you."

Katniss immediately recognizes the actress, pretty much famous for her horrible acting. She must admit, she is no fan of hers. She stretches her hand to meet the girl in glittering dress, but Clove simply ignores her. "Is that the girl who brings out old Haymitch from his retirement?" Her voice is pouring acid, "Is she that good?"

"You've seen her performance in the audition." Haymitch says with a tight smile playing at the corner of his lips. Katniss wants to punch him, when he turns his eyes at her, "What do you think, my girl?"

Katniss rolls her eyes and presses her lips to a tight smile. "I'm not so sure. I guess the judges are willing to take a chance on me."

Clove's eyebrows arch a little as if she finds it hard to believe it. "Is that all?"

"Yes that all." She replies, confused if she is missing anything.

"Nothing else?" her tone sounds suspicious, and suddenly Katniss understands she is actually meaning something else. Her jaw tightens as she moves rigidly at Clove. "That's all."

"Alright." Clove looks a bit disappointed, when she turns to Haymitch, and says, "I can't see the reason of your promoting someone so new like her. She is so simple. Panem Studio will be embarrassed if she gets the role."

"This girl radiates the warmth of an iceberg, but she has talent." Haymitch smiles lightly, wrapping his arms around Clove's shoulder, "Do you want something warmer, sweetheart?"

If Katniss had her bows and arrows, she will shoot Haymitch right through his thick head. And Cloves icy blue glare almost takes her at the edge of her tolerance. She is amazed with herself when she finally swallows her anger, and takes a sip from her glass. Clove drains hers and turns her concentration to Katniss, "I guess Abernathy has a lot of confidence in you. "

Blood creeps up to Katniss's cheeks as she feels her anger rising inside her.

"I think she'll learn a thing or two by being at the mercy of the viewing public. You know, evolve as an artist and that whole character building thing." Haymitch says to Clove, but Katniss guesses the words are more directed to her.

"I guess, I will." She places her glass back on the table, patting Haymitch on chest, "And if I get more help…" The old man really smells horrible. Katniss thinks he needs a whole silkwood bath to make him presentable in public.

From the corner of her eyes, she watches Clove measuring her from her head to toe. She pours more liquor in her glass, and takes another sip from it. "So are you ready to do whatever it needs to do?"

"Like?" Katniss is clearly feels irritated now.

"Sleeping with the production members." Clove throws her trap card at last, clearly delighted.

The word hit Katniss like a thunderbolt. Blood creeps up to her face, and she feels the heat radiating from her ears. "I'm not bound to answer to you." She says through her gritted teeth.

Clove narrows her eyes to see her; a sly smile is playing at the corner of her lips, "You're afraid!" She says.

"No I am not." Katniss cries out. She finds herself moving rigidly to the actress sitting in front of her, her fists are balled by her side. Even though only three of them are present at this point, all she can think of is the fact that many more Clove Turners are waiting for her and ready to pull her back. The waiters huddling together in groups, as they wait for the impending fight. Katniss finds herself glaring at into Cloves chocolate brown eyes.

It is her who wins the staring contest at last. Clove takes another glass of wine, and drains it silently. She pushes her chair back, stands up, and turns to leave for the audition room.

A smile of disgust tugs at the corner of her lips as she turns the lock of the glass door separating the lobby from the audition room, "Remember the judges aren't the final selector. Producer Snow will decide who will be casted for the role at last."

Then she turns the knob and storms outside. Her dress glitters in the light.

"That is called spunk." Katniss jumps from her thoughts at Haymitch's voice. He drains a whole bottle at once, and plasters a big grin on his face, "How admirable."

Katniss lets a sigh to escape, her eyebrows are drawn together in a frown, "But if her words are true…"

"Time will show the future, sweetheart." Haymitch chuckles at her frown, "Now calm down your nerves, girl." He offers her a glass of wine. Katniss watches his approach from the corner of her eyes, the stench of liquor is making her nauseous.

"I hate that girl!" She says through her gritted teeth.

"I think I like her." Haymitch says, leaning closer to Katniss. His breath smells like liquor, with really makes her annoyed.

"I hate you too." She gives him a beaming grin and shoves him away.

**Reviews? Faves? Follows?**

**Those three things I love for my story. They will bring faster updates too. **

**Next chapter will be in Peeta's POV.**


	4. Bad mornings and sunshine

**Dusk and Summer**

_By- An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 4- Bad mornings and sunshine

Peeta Mellerk wakes up early in that morning. It isn't so normal thing for him…well, not from when he accepted this life of luxury. Possibly it is his past habit, the life of the baker, comes back to take revenge on him.

But wait, why he is lying in the sofa? Confused, he glances at the bed only to find Glimmer sprawling in there. The blanket slips away from her body, displaying the whole of her bare back. Well, why is she lying naked in his bed? He doesn't remember sleeping with her last night.

Memories begin to flood his mind. It is Glimmer who herself showed up at his doorstep last night, drunk and naked. He didn't need to ask her anything, because from a glance at her features Peeta could say that she was again kicked out by her sleeping partner. He carried her sleeping form to his room, laid her in his bed, and spent rest of his night in the sofa.

Effie will be furious if she knows this. According to her opinion this incident will ruin his image to public. There are already rumors about him and Glimmer. If those paparazzi know about the last night…

"You must be perfect." Effie says, "A single dent in your image will ruin your career."

He lays on the sofa for the next forty five minutes, staring at the dintless white ceiling. Why the things have to be so perfect? His former room in the second floor of the bakery wasn't as perfect as this. His father's kind blue eyes…his mother's scowls… his brother's lames jokes…well, nothing was perfect.

How long it has been he left his old life behind? One…two…three years...it really seems unbelievable.

Possibly he has left his true self behind too.

He groans, and glances at Glimmer. She must leave before paparazzi gather at his doorstep. Her golden hair sprawls over her face, and in sleep she looks really peaceful. Peeta finds no heart to wake her up.

He groans, and slips off the bed. Pulling the T-shirt over his head, he climbs downstairs with a purpose. He doesn't stop until he finds himself standing in front of the easel and canvas in his old gallery. A thick layer of dusts has settled on the blank canvas, turning the white paper almost grey. How long he hasn't touched them? He has been living in the house for months now, but in that moment he can't recall the last time he has actually painted anything.

But it supposed not to happen. Painting is his life. He still recalls the days when his mother used to beat him for ruining the walls of bakery for with his creativity, or the gorgy eyed girls when he sketched their faces at one glance.

The first ray of the morning sun spilling through the window behind gives the room an unnatural effect. His inner artist kicks in. Perfect time for painting a landscape. He carries the easel to the balcony, and sets the canvas on it. From this place, he actually finds a nice view of the sunrise. Hasn't he seen it before? Peeta wonders. The sun looks like a giant red ball in the horizon, painting the sky with orange, a dreamy kind of orange. His favorite color.

How can he miss that? In all these months of his life in Los Angeles he actually never has a chance to admire this type of natural beauty. All the times he can remembers here- cameras, lights, scripts, paparazzi…

He choices two colors and mixes them carefully, dips the paintbrush in the thick paste, and raises his hand on the canvas to give the first stroke.

Then something impossible happens. He forgets how to draw the basic lines. It is impossible. He has finished his first semester in Art College before moving in here. Of course he doesn't continue the course. But he knows it by heart. Yet he stands in front of a blank canvas, with his paintbrush poised over the white paper, he can't for the life of him remember how to draw a basic line.

"Too hard to remember, huh?" Peeta startles with Glimmer's voice. She is carrying a tray containing two cups of tea and a few toasts. It is really unusual to see Glimmer Stone this way, like a normal girl. She is fully dressed, and her golden hair is tied in a ponytail behind her back. Her eyes hint sleep, yet without makeup she looks much less haunted than usual.

"Did you sleep well?" Peeta asks, putting down the paintbrush. Glimmer smiles, settling down the tray on the tea table. Her shoulders brush him slightly, as she moves near the canvas. She tilts her head a bit and asks, "I don't know that you paint."

"I painted." Peeta corrects her, "That is a past tense."

"I can see that." Glimmer nods in agreement, "I've seen your gallery. It is beautiful."

"Thank you." Peeta shrugs, and sits down in a chair, "But I don't remember how to paint anymore."

"Too bad." Glimmer lets out stiff laugh sitting down in a chair facing him, "If paparazzi find this out, they will feature you in the next art exhibition."

Peeta can't but agree. Surely thing has changed too much. Even three years ago, he was a sixteen years old boy who was offered a small role in a low budget film. It took place in his hometown, and the director paid them off with simple gifts. There was no more expectation, no high hope. Just a pure joy of making a piece of art. But somehow the film becomes an award winning magnet that year, and Peeta Mellerk came out a breakout star.

And his life changed since then. Cameras, photos, paparazzi, publicist….He can hardly remember a day without being featured in the front page of tabloids. Hardly a day without being haunted by paparazzi…

"Tea?" He jolts from his thoughts as Glimmer offers him a cup. He takes the cup and eyes Glimmer cautiously. She is moving her spoon in the cup absentmindedly, and Peeta suddenly doubts she has mixed something in her cup. He quickly puts down his, and places one hand on her arm. "Don't."

"Why?" Her head shots up and she looks into Peeta's eyes innocently, "Why not?"

"Not this early morning." He takes the cup away from her hand, and throws that away. The cup breaks into pieces, and the white liquid spills on the white marble. When he sees the content of the cup, he can't but shiver.

Cocaine! He gazes at her helplessly. She is switching to stronger drugs gradually.

"Why, Glimmer?" He asks. Glimmer says nothing, but buries her head in her hand. "Glimmer?" Peeta suddenly begins to become really worried about her. He stands up from his chair, moves near the girl, and crouches beside her placing one arm around her shoulder. She is shaking.

"What happened last night?" Slowly, and softly Peeta whispered.

Glimmer raises her face, and all Peeta can see the dried tears on her cheeks. "Seneca promised that he will give me role in his next film." She whispered, almost inaudibly, "He told me he'll give me a chance in audition…"

"Seneca?" Peeta can't believe his ears, "Seneca Crane?"

"Yes, Seneca Crane." Glimmer smiles at Peeta's shocked expression, "_The _Seneca Crane!" She gulps between her words, "When we were talking, Mr. Snow calls, telling him to give the role to Clove Turner…And I…"

His phone begins to ring and he looks at it curiously before checking the number on the display. Six thirty on a Saturday morning, he thinks with a knowing grin. Effie Trinket. She has been calling him no less than twelve times every day for the past two weeks.

"Effie, do you have any idea what time it is?" He asks in greeting. He tries to sound stern, but can't stop the way his grin affected his tone.

"I'm sorry Peeta," Effie says politely. "But this is important. It's about Clove." she pauses and Peeta feels his chest tightens in anticipation for the worst. "She's in hospital!" Her voice is so heavy, that she sounds like she has just lost her father.

"Clove!" Peeta can never be so surprised. From the corner of his eyes he can see blood draining away from Glimmer's face.

"What happened?" Peeta tries to sound anxious, but his anxiety is not for Clove. "Is she okay?"

Glimmer quickly lowers her face and begins gathering the cups on the tray. Her hands are trembling so violently, that one of the cups slips from her hand, and shatters into pieces.

"No, she isn't." The judge of the audition exclaims. "And last night someone pushed her off the balcony. She has just signed up for the audition for 'The Hunger Games'. What will happen to the film?"

That is Effie Trinket in a nut shell, overly polite, always insensitive.

He flinches. Clove Turner signing up for an audition means getting casted in the film. And her being hospital means the kiss of death for the movie.

"I'm sorry." He tries to sound sad, but Effie cuts him off. "Don't worry. We'll find a substitute until she comes around. And yes, the studio expects you to be present in the next training session of the winner contestant to make it look like real. No talking about it okay."

"But…" He tries to protest, but Effie continues, "This is called strategy, my dear. I hope to meet you in the training."

When he hangs up the line, he wants to hurl the phone across the room.

A substitute? Peeta can't imagine. A substitute? Then the whole audition process is just eyewash. To prove that Clove Turner is a better actress than others, despite how horrible she is. He eyes Glimmer, who is still standing at the doorway, like a statue. Her long white legs are still shaking.

"Did she mention my name?" After a long pause, Glimmer whispers.

Peeta watches his friend for a long moment, and nods. "No."

"I must go." Glimmer let a sigh to escape, and turns to leave. Peeta can see her thin frame shaking from the shock. "Wait." Suddenly she stops at Peeta's stern voice from behind. She doesn't turn, but stays where she was.

Peeta slowly gets up from his chair, moves beside his friend, and wraps his arms around her trembling shoulders. Now he can understand why Glimmer hates the industry so much. All the time he thinks it is her fault, but it isn't. He places his fingers under her chin, and tips her face upwards, gazing deeply into her green eyes. "You shoved her off the balcony, didn't you?" His voice sounds gentle and low.

And then the dam of her emotions shatters, she bursts into tears. "Yes." She trembles, as Peeta held her in a tight embrace. "I hate her." She sobs; her tears are soaking his shirt. Peeta cradles her head in his chest, letting her cry. He understands her pain; he understands how it feels to be used. He is feeling it himself now. The studio is using him too. In a different way, but still…

He rubs her back gently until she clams down, and when she is done, he leads her to the living room, and lays her down in the sofa. She sprawls herself in the sofa, and her small frame is almost engulfed by the huge couch. In the meantime Peeta cancels rest of the schedules of the day over phone, and decides not to disturb his grieving friend. When he decides to go back to the painting thinking she is asleep, then he is stopped by Glimmer's voice from behind.

"You're going to hand me over the police, don't you, Peeta?" She speaks calmly. Her eyes are still red from crying.

Her comment makes him to throw back his head, and laugh, "No, Glimmer. I won't."

"Thank you."Glimmer seems convinced, and switches on the television. It is airing the latest event on the audition of 'The Hunger Games.'

"They planned it really well, don't they?" Glimmer comments, pointing at the television. Caser Flickerman is now introducing the winner. "She does really well. Doesn't she?"

"Hmm.." Peeta nods absentmindedly. Katniss Everdreen, the girl in pale blue T-shirt, and faded jeans is smiling at the audiences now. Her stormy grey eyes hints determination. He has never imagined seeing her again, in the television screen. The girl who made him to blush in his days in high school…. The girl who used to make his heart clench every time he saw her….

_A substitute. _He remembers Effie's words. It means she will be thrown out of the cast the moment Clove returns. He has no way to change this. It bothers him though, what Effie said about the strategy. It is against his moral. He is suddenly struck with the feeling that he is being molded into something that he isn't. That he is a weapon, not a person. He can barely remember who the real Peeta Mellark is. He doesn't want to change.

From the corner of his eyes Peeta sees Glimmer retrieving a syringe from her handbag. He doesn't stop her this time. It is not her fault. This industry changed her, so that it is changing him too.

**REVIEW? FAVES? FOLLOWS? Plz, Plz, Plz, I like them a lot.**

**There may be some errors left. Plz consider.**

**Next chapter will be in Katniss's POV. **

**Reviews will bring faster updates. Plus any type of plot bunnies are welcome.**


End file.
